Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K8/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj V. Matka. Nie sądzę, aby na świecie było coś weselszego od tych myśli, jakie się w sercu matki budzą na widok małego trzewiczka jej dziecka; szczególnie, jeżeli to trzewiczek świąteczny, niedzielny lub chrzestny; trzewiczek wyhaftowany aż do podeszewki; trzewiczek w którym dziecko nie uczyniło jeszcze ani jednego kroku. Trzewiczek ów ma tyle wdzięku i tak jest mały, tak w nim zdaje się trudno chodzić, że matka czuje się szczęśliwą, jakby patrzała na swe dziecię. Uśmiecha się doń, całuje je, z niem rozmawia. Zapytuje sama siebie, czy być może, aby naprawdę istniała nóżka tak mała?... W nieobecności dziecięcia, dość trzewiczka, by oczy matki mogły oglądać aniołka swego. Jest pewną, że widzi swe dziecię, widzi je całe, żyjące, wesołe, z rączkami drobnemi, okrągłą główką, różowemi usteczkami, jasnemi oczętami, których białka są błękitem. Jeśli to zima, dziecię bawi się oto niezawodnie w pokoju, na kobiercu, z trudnością włazi na stołek, a matka drży, aby przypadkiem nie chwyciło za iskrę, za piecyk rozgrzany. Jeśli lato, czołga się na dziedzińcu, w ogrodzie, wyrywa trawę z pomiędzy kamieni, spogląda naiwnie na wielkie psy, wielkie konie, ale się ich nie lęka, igra z muszlami, z kwiatkami, i gniewa ogrodnika, który burczy znajdując piasek na kląbach i ziemię w alejach. Wszystko się śmieje, wszystko rozpromienione, wszystko bawi się w około niego, jak i ono samo: nawet wietrzyk, który dmucha, nawet promień słoneczny, który radośnie zanurza się w rozwiane sploty jego włosków. Trzewiczek wszystko to matce pokazuje i roztapia jej serce, jak ogień wosk roztapia. Lecz gdy dziecko zniknie, wszystkie te obrazy radości, wdzięku, czułości, jakie się skupiają, w około trzewiczka, stają się okropnemi wspomnieniami. Mały trzewiczek haftowany przemienia się w narzędzie tortury, które wiecznie kraje serce matki. Wprawdzie zawsze jedna i ta sama drga struna, struna najgłębsza i najczulsza; ale nie anioł już się z nia pieści, tylko drażni ją szatan. Pewnego poranku, podczas gdy słońce majowe wschodziło na niebie ciemno-błękitnem, jakiego Garofolo zwykle używa za tło dla swoich zdjęć z krzyża, pustelnica z Wieży-Rolandowej usłyszała turkot wozów, tentent koni i brzękania żelaztwa, dolatujące do niej z placu-Tracenia. Mało na to zwróciła uwagi, nasunęła włosy na uszy, aby jej nie przeszkadzano, i ukląkłszy zaczęła się przyglądać martwemu przedmiotowi, który w taki sposób od lat piętnastu czciła. Mały ten trzewiczek, jakeśmy to już raz powiedzieli, był dla niej całym światem. Myśl jej w nim była zamkniętą i nie śmiała zeń wyjść, aż w godzinę śmierci. Ile gorzkich złorzeczeń, ile skarg rozczulających, próśb i westchnień posłała do nieba, z powodu tego ślicznego cacka z różowego atłasu, o tem wie jedna tylko ciemna cela Wieży-Rolandowej. Nigdy łez więcej nie wylano nad rzeczą piękniejszą. Tego rana zdawało się, że boleść była jeszcze gwałtowniejszą niż zwykle; nawet z ulicy można ją było słyszeć płaczącą i wyrzekającą głosem, który rozdzierał serce. — O moja córko — mówiła — moja córko! moje biedne, drogie małe dziecię, nigdy już więc cię nie zobaczę! wszystko więc stracone! Zdaje mi się ciągle, że to się wczoraj stało! Mej Boże, mej Boże! lepiejby było, gdybyś wcale mi jej nie dawał, jeśli tak prędko miałeś mi ją odebrać. Czyż nie wiesz, o Boże! że nasze dzieci wiążą się z naszemi wnętrznościami, i że matka, która straciła swe dziecię, przestaje wierzyć w Opatrzność?... Ach! jakże karygodną byłam, wychodząc dnia owego!... Panie! Panie! jeśliś mi ją odebrał, to chybaś nie widział mię nigdy z nią razem, kiedy uśmiechnięta i milutka grzała się przy ogniu, kiedy ssąc uśmiechała się do mnie, kiedym uczyła ją stąpać małemi nóżkami po piersi od pasa aż do ust! O! gdybyś to widział, mej Boże, ulitowałbyś się nad moją radością, nie odjąłbyś mi jedynej miłości, jaka pozostawała w niem sercu! Czyż tak już nędzną byłam istotą, Panie, że nie chciałeś spojrzeć na mnie przed wydaniem wyroku?...” Niestety! niestety! oto trzewiczek; gdzież nóżka? gdzież reszta? gdzie dziecię? Moja córko, moja córko! co oni z tobą zrobili? Panie, oddaj mi ją! Przez piętnaście lat kaleczyłam kolana modląc się do Ciebie, Panie! czyż tego nie dość? Oddaj mi ją na jeden dzień, na minutę: na jedne minutę, Panie! a potem rzuć mię na wieczność szatanowi! O! gdybym wiedziała, gdzie się ciągnie pola twej szaty, uczepiłabym się jej obiema rękami i musiałbyś mi wrócić moje dziecko! A ten mały ładny trzewiczek, czyż nie litujesz się nad nim, Panie! Czyż możesz skazać biedną matkę na te piętnastoletnie katusze? Matko Boska! Panno Najświętsza! moje dzieciątko-Jezus zostało mi odebranem, skradzionem, zjedzono je w lesie, wypito krew z niego, zdruzgotano mu kości! Bogarodzico, zlituj się nademną. Moją córkę! muszę mieć moją córkę! Cóż mi po tem, że ona w raju? nie żądam od was anioła, żądam mego dziecka! Jestem kobietą... jestem owcą; chcę odzyskać moje jagniątko... O ! będę gryzła ziemię, kamień rozbiję czołem, zgubię swą duszę, przeklnę wszystkich Twych Panie posłańców i aniołów-stróżów, jeśli zatrzymasz mi moje dziecię! Widzisz, Panie, że mam ręce pokąsane! czyliżby i tu w niebie nie było litości?... O! nie dawaj mi nic prócz chleba i soli, tylko wróć mi córkę, niech mię ogrzeje, jak słońce! Niestety! Boże mej i Panie, nędzną jestem grzesznicą, ale moja córka czyniła mię bogobojną. Przez miłość ku niej byłam pełną wiary, i widziałam Cię w jej uśmiechu, jakby w niebie... O! gdybym tylko mogła raz jeszcze, jeden raz tylko, jeden jedyny raz włożyć ten trzewiczek na jej małą nóżkę różową, a umarłabym, Panno miłosierna, błogosławiąc Cię i wielbiąc!... Ach! piętnaście lat! byłaby już słuszną teraz!... Nieszczęsne dziecię! jakto! więc to prawda, już jej nie ujrzę, nawet w niebie! bo do nieba nie pójdę. O! co za okropność! oto jej trzewiczek, i to wszystko! — Nieszczęśliwa rzuciła się na trzewiczek, samotny przedmiot jej zachwytów i rozpaczy od lat tylu, i wnętrzności jej rozdzierały się, jako w pierwszym dniu bólów macierzyńskich; dla niewiasty bowiem, która straciła swe dziecię, dzień pierwszy trwa ciągle. Boleść ta nigdy nie starzeje. Napróżno czarne suknie niszczą się i myją; serce zawsze pozostaje w żałobie. Tak płakała, tak cierpiała worecznica biedna. Nie byłoby chyba końca tym żalom, gdyby świeże i wesołe głosy dziecięce nie dały się były słyszeć naraz przed celą... Nieszczęśliwa matka! Ile tylko razy spostrzegała dzieci, lub głos ich słyszała, biegła wraz w najciemniejszy kąt swego grobu i przytulała się do ściany, jakby chciała głowę wbić w kamienie, aby ich nie słyszeć. Tym razem przeciwnie, podniosła się nagle, i łapczywie chwytała dźwięki dziecięcej mowy. Jeden z małych chłopców właśnie zawołał: — To dziś mają wieszać cygankę. Gwałtownym skokiem owego pająka, któregośmy widzieli, jak się to rzucił na muchę przy pierwszem drgnięciu siatki, pustelnica podbiegła do okienka wychodzącego na Plac-Tracenia. W rzeczy samej, obok szubienicy stała drabina, a kat czyścił zardzewiałe od deszczu łańcuchy. W około tłum zaczynał się gromadzić. Śmiejąca się gruppą dzieci była daleko. Worecznica poczęła szukać wzrokiem przechodnia, któregoby się mogła zapytać. Zatrzymają oczy na jakiejś postaci duchownej, na zakonniku, który stał w blizkości celi i zdawał się czytać w brewiarzu publicznym; ale daleko mniej był naprawdę zajęty księgą zakratowaną, niżeli szubienicą, na która, od czasu do czasu rzucał ponure i posępne spojrzenia. Pustelnica go poznała; był to archidyakon Jozajski, święty człowiek. — Mój ojcze — odezwała się — kogóż to mają wieszać? Ksiądz spojrzał na nią i nic nie odpowiedział; powtórzyła pytanie. Wówczas rzekł: — Nie wiem. — Dzieci mówiły tu, że ma to być cyganka, czy prawda? — nastawała pustelnica. — Mniemam, że tak jest — powiedział. Oczy starej błysły żądzą hyeny. — Siostro moja — spytał archidyakon — azaliż tak bardzo znieść nie możesz cyganek? — Czy ich znieść nie mogę? — wrzasła pustelnica — upiorzyc tych? wiedźm tych, kradnących dzieci? czy je znieść mogę? Toż to one mi pożarły córeczkę moją, dziecię moje, jedyne moje dziecię! Ani kawałeczka serca już nie mam, zjadły mi. Przerażającą była. Kapłan patrzał chłodno. — Jednę z nich szczególniej przeklinam, jednej z nich nienawidzę — mówiła dalej; — to ta mała, mająca może akurat lat tyle, ileby miała moja córka, gdyby matka jej nie pożarła była mej biednej... Każdym razem, gdy jaszczurka ta przesuwa się około mej celki krew mi się burzy i wszystko się we mnie przewraca... — Jeżeli tak, siostro moja, to się pociesz — rzekł ksiądz zimny jako posąg mogilny. — Ową to małą cygankę ujrzysz niebawem na szubienicy. Głowa mu opadła na piersi, i oddalił się zwolna. Worecznica podniosła ręce radośnie. — A czy nie przepowiedziałam jej tego?... Bóg zapłać, księże! I zaczęła się przechadzać wielkiemi krokami przed kratkami otworu celi, rozkudłana, z okiem płomieniącem, tłukąc się ramionami o mury, z dzikim wyrazem wilczycy, zamkniętej a zgłodniałej oddawna, która odczuwa zbliżającą się godzinę żeru.